


Peep

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [39]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter accidentally sees his girlfriend naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep

Walter’s brain clearly wasn’t working today. He saw the clothes on the beach of the Forgotten Fields and, naturally, picked them up. Maybe someone had forgotten them after a swim or had got lost at sea or something.

It was only when he was halfway home that his slow brain made the connection.

“Your girlfriend is a selkie, you idiot, ugh, I really am as dumb as my father,” said Walter, groaning and rubbing a hand over his face. Now that he was looking, he did recognise Mandy’s simple sundress and tights and… underwear. He blushed and looked away from it.

Mandy emerged from the water and did the magical shiver to shed her skin. Holding it, she stood up in her human form and instantly realised that something was missing. Namely, her clothes. But who could have taken them? The Forgotten Fields were empty all or most of the time, and there had been nobody around when she’d first gone for a swim that morning. Maybe she’d left them further up the beach or they’d blown away? She had been out for a while, after all…

“Mandy?”

Mandy ducked behind a rock upon hearing Walter’s voice, her cheeks burning. She remembered hearing her aunt telling her a very similar story to this, only she hadn’t had anything but the rocks to hide behind. At first, she’d throught it was horribly romantic. But now, with her cheeks burning with humiliation, she just felt embarrassed.

“Walter, have you seen my…” she trailed off when she saw what he was holding. “Clothes. Oh good, you have them.”

“Yeah, I…” Walter gestured with them lamely and then just stood there, staring at his feet.

“Can I have them?” asked Mandy. “I burn easily in the sun and sunscreen doesn’t exactly work on me.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, here,” said Walter, fumbling with the clothes and dropping them a few times before finally throwing them over to her. Mandy caught them, though she had to expose herself to do so.

“How much did you see?” asked Mandy quietly once she was dressed.

“Um… enough to know that you take after your mama,” said Walter. “And that you’re really pale everywhere.”

“Oh, Ocean,” said Mandy, hiding her burning face in her hands. 

“But I, um, liked what I saw. Uh, is that the right thing to say?” asked Walter.

“I don’t know,” said Mandy. “But thank you. I guess now you have something to think about, huh?”

“This isn’t the way I wanted to first see you naked, just so you know,” said Walter. “And I really didn’t mean to steal your clothes.”

“It’s okay,” said Mandy. “I know you didn’t. You’re too sweet to do something mean like that.” She crossed the distance between them and hugged him, hoping that it wouldn’t feel too awkward. It didn’t, fortunately, though he did shuffle away a little.

“I hope that this doesn’t ruin what we have,” said Walter.

“Well, I do want to take it further someday,” said Mandy.

“Ok. Good,” said Walter. He was still blushing like mad, though, and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“What’s wrong?” asked Mandy. “You can’t stand still.”

“Well, I did just see my girlfriend naked and I do like…”

“Oh,” said Mandy, and laughed. “Oh my days, that’s funny.” She giggled while he just looked at his feet awkwardly.

“So we’re both embarrassed, yay,” said Walter. “I don’t suppose you want to see it now?”

“No, it’s okay,” said Mandy. She pulled him in and kissed him, hoping to make him feel better. Forgetting his awkwardness, Walter wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, one hand stroking over her hair. She leaned into him and whispered, “I can always take a peek the next time you go skinny dipping.” She laughed at the feeling of him blushing against her cheek.


End file.
